Gunther Ewers (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Gunther Ewers is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. He is an Semi-clone of , his own older brother. Attributies Gunther's gameplay is somewhat very interesting, he has a very similar playstyle to on his special moveset depending if it was light, medium or hard. His combo potential is identical to his older brother's mostly having Down Throw and following up with many moves. Gunther's specials are much likely the same from his brothers, except: Blue Sphere travels farther, but is weaker. Spin Kick can't reflect projectiles, but it can make him avoid projectiles instead. Sky Uppercut travels lower and weaker. Stun Fist remains the same function to Baxter's as well. One of Gunther Ewers's flaws, however, lies in his poor recovery, even with the B button being held to extend the range. His Blue Sphere also cannot be spammed: can only be used after the projectile disappears. This gives Gunther trouble in zoning, forcing him to go offensive more often. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Delivers a hook punch, a left knee, and then a high kick. 4%, 4%, 8% *Side Tilt: Does a knee thrust forward, if pressed again, he will follow up with a overhead swing forward. 6%, 10%. *Up Tilt: Does a crouching uppercut. 3% *Down Tilt: Does a crouching kick. 3% *Dash Attack: Does a leaping side kick. 5% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Steps forward and punches forward. It can deal two hits at a time. 20% (Hand), 18% (Arm) *Up Smash: A crouching uppercut. 17% *Down Smash: Thrusts a Kick forward. 13% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: A short-ranged punch performed while in a crouching position. Its limited range is benefited by the move's function as a sex kick. 8% *Forward Aerial: Spins and does a powerful roundhouse kick that has a lot of knockback. This move is faster, but weaker. *Back Aerial: Thrusts Elbow backwards. 14% *Up Aerial: Thrusts his forearm upwards on his right arm while having his left hand on it. 16% (Clean), 11% (Late) *Down Aerial: Thrusts both his fists downwards. Has a Meteor Smash effect. 17% (Clean), 13% (Late) Grab Attacks *Grab: Holds his stance and reaches out with his right hand. Has a short range. *Pummel: Knees the opponent in the chest. 3% *Forward Throw: Throws the opponent forward in a Judo Throw like style. 9% *Backward Throw: Spins the opponent 3 times before throwing the opponent backwards. 5% *Up Throw: Turns the opponent around and performs a suplex. Bouncing the opponent upwards. 10% *Down Throw: Slams the opponent down, perfect for follow ups. 5% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Brings his fist up saying "Come on!" (いい加減にして！, come on!) *Side Taunt: Raises his arm up. *Down Taunt: Does a Thumbs up. On-screen appearance *Intro: Calmly walks into the stage. Idle *Idle 1: Stretches his back. *Idle 2: Wriggles the fingers on one hand, then crosses his arms and pumps them. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Does a v sign while facing the camera and yells "I knew i'd win!" (私は私が勝つだろうことを知っていた！, I knew that I would win!) *Win Screen 2: Raises his arm up yelling "Yeah!". *Win Screen 3: Faces to the camera, adjust his hair, then does a thumbs up while saying "Did I win?" (私は勝った？, I won?) **Alt: If is present, he'll instead say "Great match Brother! Better Luck Next Time!" (素晴らしい兄弟！ 次回は運がよかった！, Wonderful brother! Next time You'll get lucky!) Alternate costumes Trivia